Infinidad
by Herr Beilschmidt
Summary: ¿No te das cuenta de que eres tú quien no deja de jugar? Juegas conmigo, juegas con ella, e incluso contigo mismo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no eres capaz de admitir tus sentimientos, ni a ti mismo ni a nadie. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Mereces conocer la felicidad, y ambos sabemos que al lado de esa mujer no la vas a conocer jamás. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser lo que no eres? PrusAus.
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola y encantada de conocerles! **_

_**Este es el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic, así que no esperen gran cosa: es cortito y bastante simplón, pero una cosa tengan por seguro, ¡lo he hecho con todo el amor del mundo! Ala, no les entretengo más, que me enrollo como una persiana y un pequeño fanfic pruausiano les espera impaciente. A leer!**_

* * *

**Capítulo I: Plenilunio**

Viena, febrero de 1867. En un dormitorio inmenso, ornamentado con un gusto exquisito digno de un auténtico aristócrata, dos cuerpos yacen exhaustos en una cama matrimonial. La luna llena corona el firmamento, acompañada por las estrellas y resguardándose del intenso frío invernal, decide adentrarse en la estancia a través de las cortinas.

Mientras tanto, la personificación del antiguo Imperio Austríaco, Roderich Edelstein, observa el delicado movimiento de las gasas, embriagado por la hermosa escena. La brisa de la madrugada avanza hasta su regazo y acaricia su rostro perlado por el sudor y, atraído por el paisaje que se deja ver tímidamente entre ambas cortinas, retira con sumo cuidado el cuerpo dormido de Elizabeta, el cual descansaba sobre su pecho, y lo arropa con las sábanas blancas. Camina hasta los amplios ventanales y sale a la terraza, buscando aclarar sus pensamientos y aliviar el intenso dolor que atormentaba su mente.

Esa misma mañana los gobernantes de ambas tierras, Francisco José I y Francisco Deák, habían pactado y establecido oficialmente el nacimiento de un imponente y próspero Estado, el Imperio Austrohúngaro. Claro está que a esas alturas ya no debía suponerle un gran esfuerzo asimilar las duras circunstancias que como ente política venía confrontando desde hace siglos: pactos y hostilidades, conflictos y alianzas. Ya tenía la experiencia de un largo, complejo y angustioso matrimonio con el Reino Español, Antonio Fernández, el cual como Estado le otorgó una importante hegemonía en el viejo continente, pero que como ser humano le destruyó moralmente. Y es que aunque ofrezca la imagen de una persona fría e impasible durante la mayor parte del tiempo, Roderich Edelstein no es nada más que un individuo frágil, quebradizo, cobarde. Desde muy joven había aprendido a encerrarse en su mundo interior, un mundo simple, limpio e indoloro, donde no existe el amor o el odio, la calidez, la ira o la pasión; donde todo gira en torno a su propia conveniencia, la conveniencia del pueblo austríaco. Por tanto, creció y maduró con la conciencia de que no era carne sino tierra, no era ser sino país. Sin embargo, la inmortalidad te obliga a atravesar demasiadas vidas, demasiadas sensaciones y demasiadas experiencias, algunas de ellas muy fuertes y atrayentes, por lo que Roderich comenzaba a darse cuenta de que algo más que templanza y serenidad inundaban su corazón.

Mientras que el Estado germano se halla absorto en sus reflexiones, el sutil hálito nocturno mece sus cabellos a su antojo, refresca su piel y la ilumina con la tenue luz blanquecina que desprende la luna desde el firmamento, resaltando su belleza andrógina. Hace escasamente un par de horas estaba haciendo el amor con su esposa por primera vez, por simple compromiso y por simple compasión, por ser conocedor del amor que Hungría le otorga y que él no puede y no quiere acoger. Hace años que la conoce y siempre lo supo, lo supo percibir. Eso le llevó a entender que quizás no es tan complicado descifrar los sentimientos de los que te rodean, pero asimilar los tuyos propios es todo un camino por recorrer. No obstante, existía otro motivo por el cual Roderich se sentía bien en compañía de la eslava: esta actuaba como su escudo protector, velaba por él y lo alejaba de cualquier persona o situación que le pudiera ocasionar algún tipo de sufrimiento. Para alguien tan inseguro y débil como Austria, Hungría suponía el pilar sobre el que apoyarse y encontrar la compañía y la defensa que siempre andaba anhelando.

A pesar de ello, el hecho de aceptar una unión conyugal con alguien a quien no amas simplemente para satisfacer los intereses de terceros es desolador. Todo el poder, todas las riquezas, todas las comodidades y todos los beneficios que podría consentirle ese matrimonio jamás serían comparables con el ardiente deseo austríaco de sentir el verdadero amor, y ese deseo se encendía más y más cada día que pasaba, llegando a ser aflictivo. Había oído hablar infinidades de veces de él, de cómo se iniciaba y cómo se manifestaba, de sus causas y de sus consecuencias, de sus ventajas y de sus inconvenientes. Era una fuerza extraña, alentadora, intensa y noble. La humanidad nace y muere por él, es el motor del mundo. Incluso la música es amor, lo que le condujo a creer que estaba enamorado de sus magistrales composiciones, pero su razón empezó a despertar de su largo letargo. Deseaba a un hombre, lo ansiaba y lo rechazaba al mismo tiempo; su cerebro y su alma habían iniciado una cruel guerra en la que él quedaba atrapado entre sus principios y sus instintos. Pero, ¿quién es ese hombre? Ni siquiera él lo sabía.

Roderich estaba tan inmenso en sus pensamientos que había decidido cerrar sus ojos y relajar su expresión, dejándose acunar por el delicioso frescor de la noche, el sonido de las hojas de los árboles a merced del viento y el olor a tierra húmeda. Cuando pudo sentir unos largos y menudos dedos deslizándose por su espalda desnuda, dio un respingo y se giró rápidamente hacia su esposa, quien llevaba un buen rato contemplándolo atónita desde el amplio lecho conyugal.

_-Señor Austria, ¿se encuentra bien?.- _preguntó una inquieta Hungría, la cual había vestido su desnudez con las sábanas.

_-Oh, Hungría. No te preocupes, me encuentro bien.- _le contestó su esposo con una tímida sonrisa, rozando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos. _–será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es tarde y vamos a coger un resfriado aquí fuera._

_-Sí, claro… vayamos a dentro.-_respondió la fémina con un ligero rubor coloreando su rostro, recogiendo la mano austríaca entre las suyas.

* * *

**_Pues nada, eso es todo: una mierda. De todos modos, como amo tanto a Gilbert y Roderich y me gusta escribir tonterías, intentaré subir el próximo capítulo en breve! ah se me olvidaba, déjenme un pequeño review y me darán fuerzas e inspiración para continuarlo please! Abrazos apretaditos, nos leemos *-*_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Buenas otra vez! Aquí estamos con el segundo capi, este me ha salido bastante más larguito y a mi parecer, más interesante jujuju se masca la tensión sexual en el ambiente o-o qué calor tuvo que pasar ese piano de cola presenciándolo todo... en fin, os dejo que leáis, a ver que os parece!**_

* * *

**Capítulo II: Luna Gibosa Menguante**

Los días pasaban de un modo tortuoso para Roderich. En su casa palaciega, todo estaba sometido a la reglamentada vida aristocrática: mientras las jóvenes sirvientas que residían en el hogar iniciaban sus correspondientes labores desde el amanecer con exquisita disciplina, el señor de la casa podía permitirse el enorme placer de abandonar los brazos de Morfeo cuando fuera este quien lo decidiese.

Elizabeta, por su parte, seguía respetando sus propias voluntades, y desde bien temprano abandonaba el lecho matrimonial para ayudar a las doncellas con su característica gentileza. De hecho, para ella suponía todo un privilegio poder servir a su querido esposo tal y como lo hubiese hecho en el pasado en multitud de ocasiones, haciendo caso omiso a su nueva posición dentro de la casa y a las palabras de Roderich.

El almuerzo era trabajo de los más excepcionales cocineros: exquisitas carnes, suculentos estofados, deliciosos postres y finos vinos se distribuían a lo largo del amplio comedor. Sin embargo, la llegada de la tarde significaba un momento de reposo y tranquilidad para todos en el hogar Edelstein. El personal tomaba su merecido descanso tras el duro trabajo que ocupaban durante la mañana, por lo que el matrimonio podía gozar de intimidad hasta la hora de la cena. Al menos… hasta que irrumpiese Gilbert Beilschmidt en la sala de estar, como venía siendo costumbre desde hace demasiado tiempo.

_-¡Humillaros ante mí desgraciados, el Señor Prusia ha llegado para que imploréis mi asombrosa perfección!-_ alardeó el albino con su tan extravagante risa. Este había entrado en la estancia dando una sola patada a la puerta y derrumbándola a su paso, lo que hizo que Roderich diese un gran sobresalto sobre su asiento, tocando violentamente varias teclas a la vez y produciendo un sonido discordante en el piano.

_-Otra vez tú, idiota. Cómo decirte que dejes de entrar en mi casa sin consentimiento alguno, ¿tan complejo es de asimilar para ti?.-_ replicó Roderich con aparente frialdad y dándole a su voz un tono neutro. Sin embargo, su corazón estaba bombeando sangre a un ritmo más acelerado del recomendable.

_-Vaya, vaya, pero si estás solito… me alegro de haber venido hoy.-_pronunció Gilbert bajando la voz y con ese matiz dulzón que utilizaba a su conveniencia cada vez que le apetecía incomodar al Señorito Podrido, como a él le gustaba llamarle.

El austríaco contemplaba ensimismado cómo Prusia avanzaba hasta él, portando una maliciosa sonrisa ladina y encendiendo sus orbes con una mirada enigmática. Sus pasos también eran cargantes y lentos, caminando con los pies hacia afuera. A pesar de que podía considerarse un defecto, Roderich solía fijarse bastante en el andar que tenía el albino, y lo cierto es que no le parecía desagradable, aunque no quisiera pensar demasiado en esos mismos momentos, y menos positivamente. Su cuerpo, ataviado con el clásico uniforme militar del ejército prusiano, dejaba ver una figura alta y muy bien formada, dotada de una masculinidad de la que Roderich prescindía. Cuando quiso salir de su ensimismamiento, el rostro del susodicho estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir perfectamente su cálido aliento y el olor del teutón. Su olor, era algo que jamás llegaría a entender. ¿Cómo le podía llegar a embriagar el olor a sudor y tabaco de un hombre así? En teoría, le debería parecer repugnante, y más viniendo de él. Pero la realidad era bien distinta: le hacía sentir algo indescriptible, y después de tantos días sin recibir sus visitas, lo había estado ansiando tanto como su presencia. Seguidamente centró su vista en las facciones del prusiano. Sus mandíbulas estaban muy marcadas, al igual que sus pómulos; lo cual congeniaba con su personalidad irónica y dura. Su boca era grande y de labios delgados; su nariz era larga, estrecha y recta; y sus orbes, de un rojo tan intenso y fragoroso que le arrancaban el aliento. También se fijó en su cabello platinado, el cual caía corto y desordenado sobre sus sienes, acompañándose de unas cejas y pestañas del mismo color. Por último, se dejó embelesar por la extrema blancura de su piel; la misma blancura que hace años le parecía demoníaca pero que con el paso del tiempo le había acabado gustando de sobremanera.

Gilbert, por su parte, no hacía otra cosa que admirar la belleza del austríaco. En primer lugar, se deleitó con su cabello sedoso y de color chocolate, siempre bien peinado y con ese mechón altivo y rebelde que sobresalía de su cabeza y que se negaba a bajar. A diferencia del suyo, de facciones duras y tez nívea, el rostro de Roderich era fino y de aspecto delicado, con un tono de piel ligeramente más tostado. Sus ojos eran enormes, acogidos por unas largas y espesas pestañas y de un intenso azul violáceo, escondidos tras sus pequeñas lentes. Tal vez esas lentes fuese lo único que disgustaba al teutón del hermoso aristócrata. Dejó sus ojos y bajó hasta su nariz, la cual era diminuta y respingona, lo que la hacía adorable. Finalmente llegó hasta su boca. ¡Dios mío, esa boca! Le traía loco desde el primer momento en que esos labios rosados y carnosos y ese pequeño lunar bajo su labio inferior llamaron su atención.

Tras unos minutos contemplándose mutuamente, el albino decidió romper el silencio tomando al más bajo por ambos brazos y obligándolo a incorporarse de donde estaba sentado.

_-¿¡S-se puede saber qu-qué estas ha-haciendo!? ¡Su-suéltame in-inmediatamente!-_titubeó Roderich alzando la voz y con la expresión desencajada. Intentó liberarse de las enormes manos prusianas que se aferraban a él, pero le fue imposible.

_-Tch no no no, las princesitas buenas no actúan con violencia.-_Tras decir esto, el prusiano volvió a acortar las distancias y comenzó a soplar con suavidad contra la cara del austríaco_.-Te noto nerviosito y acalorado,¿te gusta que te refresque?_

Eso fue lo último que pudo articular Gilbert antes de que una fuerte bofetada le cruzase la cara y resonase por toda la habitación.

_-No juegues conmigo.-_murmuró Roderich en un tono de voz casi inaudible, cabizbajo.

Para su sorpresa, el prusiano no reaccionó como andaba esperando. Lo aferró nuevamente, esta vez por la cintura, y lo estampó contra la fría pared con cierta fiereza. Roderich soltó un quejido ahogado ante tal acción, pero no se dignó a levantar la mirada. Gilbert bajó su cabeza y la ladeó para observar el rostro escondido del austríaco, quien al darse cuenta cerró rápidamente los ojos.

_-¿No te das cuenta de que eres tú quien no deja de jugar? Juegas conmigo, juegas con ella, e incluso contigo mismo. ¿Y sabes por qué? Porque no eres capaz de admitir tus sentimientos, ni a ti mismo ni a nadie. ¿Por qué tienes miedo? Mereces conocer la felicidad, y ambos sabemos que al lado de esa mujer no la vas a conocer jamás. ¿Por qué te empeñas en ser lo que no eres? ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad y por qué no me la das a mí, Austria?_

Roderich Edelstein siempre ha destacado entre el resto de Estados por tener un exquisito dominio de la lengua, por saber utilizar la palabra adecuada en cada momento y del modo correcto, por su amplio léxico repleto de cultismos y arcaísmos, su capacidad de oratoria… pero esta vez, fue distinto. La seriedad y moderación con la que se había dirigido Gilbert le dejó estupefacto, sin poder articular palabra alguna. Abrió los ojos pesadamente y lo volvió a contemplar una vez más, mientras imaginaba la velocidad a la que el flujo sanguíneo viajaba por sus venas, recorriendo todo su cuerpo y llegando hasta su cabeza; arrancándole un profundo rubor en las mejillas y un irremediable temblor bajo el peso del otro, que había estrechado el espacio entre los dos.

De repente, Gilbert fue alejado de Roderich por dos de sus cocineros, quienes habían sido advertidos por una preocupada Elizabeta minutos atrás al visualizar la escena desde la entrada de la habitación.

_-Señor Austria, siento la demora. ¿se encuentra bien, le ha hecho daño este mal nacido?-_preguntó la fémina, corriendo hasta él y dirigiendo sus temblorosas manos al rostro de su marido.

_-Estoy bien, tranquila.-_atinó a responder el austríaco, quien no había apartado un solo minuto la vista de Gilbert. Consciente de ello, Elizabeta volvió la cabeza hacia los tres hombres, clavando una mirada de desprecio y rencor en el albino.

_-Sólo le estaba ordenando que me diese cerveza, perra. De todos modos, ya te dejo a solas con tu Príncipe. Y vosotros, soltadme de una puta vez porque no me apetece estar entre tanta mierda._

_-Soltadlo.-_ordenó Roderich al ver como los dos cocineros le miraron fijamente y en silencio, buscando su aprobación.

Tras el imperativo, Gilbert fue liberado y se marchó hacia la entrada, hasta que llegó a ella y con su característica sorna dijo: _-Espero que tengáis cuidado con él, vaya a ser que se haga daño con lo que queda de puerta._

Una vez dicho esto, Gilbert volvió a mirar a Roderich por última vez antes de voltearse y abandonar el lugar, dejando a todos estupefactos.

_-Vaya por Dios, llevaba dos benditas semanas sin venir a incordiar y tiene que volver precisamente cuando no estaba en casa. Y para colmo ha vuelto a destrozar la puerta, maldito…_

_-No te preocupes por la puerta, eso es lo de menor importancia.-_replicó Roderich con una tenue sonrisa decorando sus labios.

* * *

_**En fin, eso es todo por hoy. Espero que os haya agradado y no os hayáis llevado una gran desilusión: sabéis que hago todo lo que está en mi mano para satisfaceros, malas personas! Si queréis tirarme tomatitos españoles, estáis en vuestro derecho. Y si queréis dejarme un lindo review, también. owo Nos leemos, hasta la próxima:)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ahhhhhhhh estoy tan emocionada! He leído mis primeros reviews y sinceramente, me han hecho muy muy feliz *-* Aquí tienen el tercer capi, que lo he escrito en un momento de máxima inspiración. Disfrútenlo al máximo!_**

* * *

**Capítulo III: Cuarto Menguante**

Viena, 10 de septiembre de 1919. Ese día, Roderich se había visto obligado a levantarse nada más salir el Sol, algo que le resultó fastidioso e incómodo: no sólo por el simple hecho de madrugar más de a lo que estaba acostumbrado, sino por los interminables días que le habían precedido tanto a nivel territorial como a nivel personal; y por los interminables días que estaban por venir.

Elizabeta, quien cotidianamente se anticipaba a su marido y abandonaba el lecho sin ningún pesar, dejándole descansar por el tiempo que Morfeo quisiese; renunció esta vez a su rígida disciplina en cuanto a aprovechar la jornada se refiere, dejando que fuese el austríaco quien la desvelara.

_-Elizabeta… es la hora.-_Comentó el aristócrata con un hilo de voz, a la vez que enredaba sus delgados dedos entre los cabellos color avellana de su acompañante.

_-Mmh… ¿qué hora es?.-_Murmuró adormilada la húngara, dejando el regazo de Roderich y revolviéndose vagamente entre las finas sábanas de lino. Esas sábanas eran las mismas que semanas atrás hubieran tejido juntos con gran esmero y dedicación durante la noche, antes de conciliar el sueño.

Tras estar aseados y vestidos, tomaron rumbo hacia el aeropuerto de la capital. Para ello fueron conducidos hasta el lugar en el tan lujoso y elegante vehículo de la casa, escoltados por el chófer; puesto que su domicilio quedaba bien alejado del destino al que se dirigían, y el tiempo tampoco jugaba a su favor.

Una vez en el avión, ambos prefirieron encerrarse en sus propios pensamientos. Elizabeta observaba su rostro en un pequeño espejo de mano; este estaba demacrado a causa del insomnio que le había estado acosando durante toda la noche, así como el profundo dolor que le causaba el hecho de abandonar la unión matrimonial con Roderich. Después de 52 años de compromiso, no sorprende que hubiese acabado teniendo noticia de los sentimientos que le profesaba su esposo. Ella sí conocía el amor desde hacía cientos de años; siempre había amado con locura al austríaco y siempre había podido descifrar la compleja psicología de este, analizando su comportamiento y sabiendo que sólo le brindaba respeto y admiración, nada más. Aun así, le agradecía que quisiese darle más de lo que estaba en su mano, que la acariciase, la besase y le hiciese el amor cada madrugada sin desearlo, sin estar enamorado. También reflexionaba acerca de una odiosa idea que acechaba su cabeza desde hacía varios meses y que había tomado sentido con el paso de los días: entonces, ¿realmente amaba a ese malnacido? ¿cómo? Se temía lo peor.

Irremediablemente, sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban con recorrer su mejilla, del mismo modo que lo hubiesen hecho en sus momentos de soledad, cuando nadie más podría verla sufrir. Cuando la primera comenzó a deslizarse por su delicada tez, esta fue detenida por un dedo del austríaco.

_-¿Qué acontece?-_cuestionó Roderich en voz baja y con una entonación seca.

_-Solo estoy algo cansada, tranquilo.-_respondió la fémina, algo conmovida ante la inesperada acción.

Escuchadas estas palabras, el austríaco retomó rápidamente su vista del paisaje, a través de la ventana. No es que le entusiasmase contemplar las espesas nubes desde las alturas, sino que más bien le relajaba y le permitía pensar con mayor tranquilidad: necesitaba aclarar sus ideas.

A diferencia de su esposa, este no se hallaba aquejado por las mismas causas que estaban afectando a esta; más bien, lo suyo era pura confusión. Por una parte, se había liberado recientemente de la Primera Guerra Mundial; la cual conllevó un intenso malestar antes, durante y después; tanto para su pueblo como para él mismo. En primer lugar, se sentía el iniciador de la Gran Guerra junto a la actual Bosnia-Herzegovina, y por consiguiente, el causante de todas las pérdidas y de todo el desconsuelo que seguían atormentando a medio mundo tras finalizar tal catástrofe. Como cualquier Estado, los grandes conflictos se manifiestan en angustiosos dolores físicos; y en su caso, todavía podía sentir cómo se contraían todos los músculos de su cuerpo y su mente se nublaba en un agudo dolor de cabeza.

Por otra parte, se encontraban Elizabeta, él y su corazón. Se responsabilizaba de que Hungría estuviese tan afligida, y de que él se sintiese condenadamente aliviado. Había llegado a pensar que no podría sostener tal situación por mucho más tiempo; el hecho de aprender a vivir y a amar a una mujer se le estaba haciendo un verdadero infierno. Pero por otra parte, estaba él. Y él anhelaba otra realidad: esa realidad utópica en la que solo existiesen él y esa persona, la persona que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando y que, por alguna razón, creía poder divisar desde la lejanía. Tal vez eso que estaba comenzando a florecer en su interior, que le despertaba los sentidos y que le hacía experimentar nuevas sensaciones antes desconocidas, que le procuraba cierta felicidad y cierta angustia con simultaneidad fuese… ¿amor?

En una hora aproximadamente, ambos habían aterrizado en la ciudad francesa de Saint-Germain-en-Laye con puntualidad, la cual estaba situada al norte del país galo. Por cortesía del susodicho, François Bonnefoy, fueron trasladados hasta la majestuosa residencia palaciega donde se firmaría el acuerdo, y con ello, la división del Imperio Austrohúngaro.

Junto al resto de Estados involucrados en el Tratado, el proceso fue más extenso y complejo de lo esperado. Tras más de dos horas de argumentos y dictámenes interminables, cada uno recogió los documentos que posteriormente debería leer, cumplimentar y autorizar sus respectivos gobertantes. Así, Austria y Hungría dejarían a un lado el inmenso poder que les caracterizaba y que les brindaba su actual posición hegemónica en Europa para dejar paso al nacimiento de nuevas y prometedoras naciones, proponiendo de esta forma un nuevo futuro para la historia contemporánea del viejo continente.

A las ocho de la tarde, Roderich Edelstein ya había cumplido con su función estatal y se encontraba recostado cómodamente en el sofá que había en el amplio salón de su mansión. Elizabeta había insistido en pasar la noche en su vivienda de Budapest, donde hubiera residido hasta su enlace con el aristócrata, por lo que no pretendió incomodarla más y convencerla de nada; era consciente de que ambos necesitaban un poco de intimidad tras todo lo acontecido. De hecho, se sentía tan abatido que no se pensó dos veces desplomarse sobre el sofá, algo inaudito en él.

Empezó a recorrer la estancia con la mirada: desde la puerta hasta los grandes ventanales, buscando a alguien que ni siquiera el sabía. O al menos no quería saber, porque a partir de ese momento todo sería bien distinto; excepto por un pequeño detalle: en su interior, esa deliciosa calidez comenzaba a inundar su pecho y a fluir por sus venas vivazmente, llegando hasta su rostro y volviéndolo a tintar de un hermoso carmesí. Había vuelto a irrumpir en su cabeza, había vuelto a aparecer sin su consentimiento y había vuelto a incomodarlo, como tenía por costumbre. Y en su interior, una voz rezaba porque siempre fuese así, aunque no se permitiese admitirlo.

* * *

**_Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado, y como siempre os digo: déjenme un pequeño review, porque me da mucha energía y me incita a seguir escribiendo, denme inspiración chicos;) un abrazo apretadito, nos leemos en breve^^ y recuerden: amen el PrusAus!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chicos, he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo! Debo admitir que este me ha resultado algo más complicado de redactar: he tenido que documentarme muy bien sobre el tema y pensar cómo expresarlo de un modo lo más literario posible: supongo que ha quedado bien larguito y apañado! Espero que sea de vuestro agrado, ahora a leer my babies ^^**_

* * *

**Capítulo IV: Luna Menguante**

Berlín, 23 de diciembre de 1945. Como si de un hermoso lienzo se tratase, el cielo berlinés pronto comenzó a diluirse en sutiles flujos dorados y cobrizos que, como manchas de luz, se encargaban de adormecen al Sol y envolverlo en el manto de Nix. Llegado el ocaso a la capital alemana, la ciudad podía descansar y liberarse de su aflicción, aunque sólo fuese por unas cuantas horas. Tres meses atrás, ese cielo berlinés se abrió al mundo después de permanecer 6 años y un día cegado por las tinieblas; concedió un halo de vida a la humanidad, inundó el corazón de felicidad y el alma de paz: todo había acabado.

Sin embargo, las consecuencias de la Segunda Guerra Mundial fueron tan sumamente devastadoras que, a pesar de ello, muchas personas habían sido arrebatadas de su hogar y de su familia para siempre y apresadas por la repulsiva crueldad del hombre; tanto importantes edificios públicos como viviendas fueron destruidos y el planeta entero había tornado un color sucio. Después de tal conflicto, después de haber alcanzado el mayor grado de morbosidad y el mayor grado de destrucción; tras haber acabado con el legado cultural, étnico y religioso que conformaba al ser humano y que lo hacía perfecto tal y como es, había que recomponer todo y empezar desde cero.

Para Ludwig Beilschmidt, su mayor preocupación no era el futuro de su pueblo, sino el futuro de su hermano mayor. Tales fueron las circunstancias por la que tuvo que pasar durante la contienda que ahora mismo su más ambiciosa pretensión era adoptar una perspectiva afable y positiva; virtud de la que él siempre había prescindido y que, de algún modo, siempre había despreciado.

Quería olvidar lo inolvidable. Todo lo que había oído, lo que había visto y lo que había presenciado: no quería sufrir más, estaba cansado de sufrir. Ya había sido suficiente, se merecía una oportunidad y para él esa oportunidad era permanecer junto a la persona que más quería en este mundo; quien siendo un lactante lo acogió entre sus brazos y le vio crecer; a quien agradece lo que es ahora, todos sus conocimientos y todas sus experiencias. Esa persona era Gilbert Beilschmidt, representación del pueblo prusiano. Primero fue Reino; más tarde Imperio; y por último, República. Y actualmente, su identidad estaba aún por determinar.

A nivel estatal, el territorio germano había resultado dividido y administrado por cuatro de los cinco países que conformaron el frente de los Aliados durante la guerra: Estados Unidos, Reino Unido, Francia y URSS; al tiempo que millones de alemanes estaban siendo deportados de Prusia por Iósif Stalin, mandatario del Estado comunista.

A nivel personal, estaba el enorme malestar físico y emocional de ambos hermanos ante el pernicioso capricho ruso de aprisionar al albino en su mansión lo antes posible; y teniendo plena consciencia de sus intenciones sádicas y despiadadas, resultaba una horrible pesadilla el hecho de no poder evitar lo inevitable.

Tras una fatídica jornada alejado de su hermano, durante la cual su gobernante le había informado en profundidad sobre la situación que estaban atravesando y los posibles planes que podían sanear sus problemas; llegó exhausto a su domicilio, bien pasada la medianoche.

Por entonces, Roderich ya estaba profundamente dormido en su cama matrimonial; se había acostado temprano debido a los duros ensayos con la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena, en la que desempeñaba su vocación de compositor, violinista y pianista. Repentinamente, el teléfono comenzó a sonar desde la sala de estar, reverberando su sonido por toda la vivienda y llegando hasta sus oídos. Se despertó sobresaltado y acudió torpemente hasta él en la oscuridad, recogiéndolo con cierta desgana e indiferencia.

_-Roderich, Roderich, necesito tu ayuda.-_al otro lado del teléfono, un angustiado Ludwig suplicaba su atención ahogadamente, dejando atrás su marcada compostura.

_-S-sí, tranquilo Ludwig, te escucho.-_el austríaco pudo sentir como se contraía su corazón y se ahogaba en su propia inquietud ante la desesperación que percibió en la voz del más joven.

_-Es mi hermano… ¿te ha visitado hoy? Dios mío, contéstame Roderich… ¿¡Roderich!?_

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Tras unos minutos con la mente en blanco, retomó la razón y respondió con voz casi inaudible:

_-¿Qué ocurre?_

_-¿¡Contéstame!?¿¡Sí o no, contesta!?_

-_No… ayer vino por la mañana._

_-Demonios, eso ya lo sé… verás, he llegado de la reunión hace unos cuantos minutos y obviaba que iba a estar aquí, en casa… pero no es así, y ya he hablado con Antonio y François. Los dos me han dicho que no quedaban juntos desde hace meses, y que probablemente estuviera contigo.-_tras un incómodo silencio de por medio, Ludwig procedió diciendo_:-Voy a buscarlo._

_-Yo…-_no pudo continuar dialogando. Su mente fue invadida por la misma posibilidad que, en esos justos momentos, estaba atormentando al alemán desde el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

_-Ludwig, tal vez…_

_-Voy a buscarlo._

Y Ludwig colgó. Ante tan inesperado gesto, Roderich pensó que se iba a desmayar. Estaba horrorizado, no podía asimilar tal pensamiento; él jamás les daría el último adiós de esa manera y menos a ellos dos, no era propio de él. Además, jamás hubiera pensado que el temido día podría llegar tan pronto: él mismo le había hablado detenidamente sobre el tema pero… ¿ya? ¿y así?

Comenzó a hacer tormenta y el aristócrata regresó al dormitorio, se desplomó sobre la cama nuevamente y se arropó con las sábanas, aferrándose a ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Desde su posición miraba fijamente hacia los ventanales, que había dejado abiertos junto a la puerta, ignorando el fuerte viento y la intensa lluvia, los relámpagos y los truenos; ansiando su respuesta.

Tras varias horas desvelado y dándole mil vueltas a la cabeza, decidió cerrar los ojos e intentar decelerar los latidos de su corazón, que cada instante que pasaba se volvían más y más dolorosos. Cuando estaba a punto de dejarse vencer por el sueño, pudo notar cómo una fría ráfaga de viento se había colado por sus sábanas y había atacado su cuerpo sin piedad; seguidamente, un gran peso cayó sobre su pecho: estaba entumecido y se movía débilmente. Sin levantarse lo acarició, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por toda la superficie, delineando los pliegues de su camisa mojada, sus manos, sus cabellos, su rostro. Cuando lo supo se incorporó y se echó sobre él, dándole calor con su propio cuerpo, abrazándolo y reposando la cabeza sobre su espalda.

_-Idiota…-_susurró conteniendo al máximo sus emociones, silenciándolas y anteponiéndoles su característica actitud imperturbable, aunque en esta ocasión se le estuviese haciendo prácticamente imposible.

_-¿Qué pensabas que era, un depravado sexual? Kesese…_

_-Deja de reír, pareces agotado.-_acto seguido, Roderich encendió la pequeña lámpara que estaba situada al lado de su cama, sobre la mesita de noche. Se incorporó y cerró los amplios ventanales; salió de la habitación en busca de dos toallas, mantas calentitas y algo de comer, concretamente consomé, pavo asado y una porción de tarta Sacher. Cuando las toallas y las mantas estuvieron colocadas sobre la cama y la comida en una bandeja, encima de la mesita de noche; se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a un atónito Gilbert, y dijo:

_-Desnúdate y abrígate. ¿O acaso quieres enfermar?_

_-Bueno bueno, pero no vale mirar, kesesesese..._

Y Roderich contestó con un largo suspiro por respuesta.

Una vez bien envuelto en las mantas, tomó la bandeja entre sus manos y se sentó junto a Roderich en el borde del lecho. Al ver como engullía la comida sin apenas masticar, Roderich no pudo evitar hacer un comentario en voz alta, aunque sin pretenderlo:

_-Desde luego… ¿tu hermano también come así?_

Una vez tragado el último bocado de tarta, soltó la bandeja ya vacía sobre el mueble y contestó entre risas:

_-Por supuesto, es mi pequeño Luddy y a mi pequeño Luddy le gusta imitarme. Por eso es casi tan asombroso como mi persona, el chico aprende rápido._

_-Lo tienes realmente preocupado. ¿Por qué no le has avisado de qu-...?_

_-Simple: porque no quiero hacerle padecer más de lo que ya lleva padecido. Todos lo hemos pasado mal, verdaderamente mal; pero ten por seguro que él ha sido la verdadera víctima de toda esa puta mierda, y yo he podido presenciarlo todo: cuando se desmayaba, yo lo recogía del suelo y lo llevaba hasta su dormitorio; cuando convulsionaba, yo soportaba verlo convulsionar, y más tarde lo abrazaba y lo recostaba en mi pecho para que pudiese dormir; cuando le daban ataques de ansiedad, sólo yo podía reconfortarlo, sólo yo le secaba las lágrimas y sólo yo le hacía sonreír. Tal y como cuando era pequeño, él siempre me busca y yo siempre lo recibo con los brazos abiertos porque sigue siendo muy frágil, y no quiero que se rompa. Por eso he decidido no decirle nada, porque sé que tú sabrás cómo apoyarlo y cómo consolarlo cuando tenga noticia de que me he marchado con ese energúmeno de Iván Braginski_.

_-Prusia… entonces, eso significa que…-_Roderich estaba intentando controlarse a sí mismo, ya que no sabía lo que podría llegar a hacer en cualquier momento: el bello y sincero discurso que había salido de los labios del teutón y el modo en el que este le estaba mirando a los ojos, clavando ese par de rubíes ardientes en su alma, le estaba haciendo perder la razón una vez más. Pero entonces, ¿qué sentía por él? ¿Era amor? Él no quería que fuese amor, no quería reconocer lo irremediable pues el orgullo le cegaba.

_-Volveré pronto, lo juro por Dios, por mi hermano y por ti. Primero: no sufras más de la cuenta, ¿de verdad crees que ese psicópata talludo va a poder hacer sombra a mi increíble y absolutamente perfecta asombrosidad con sus macabros jueguecitos de fontanería? Segundo: córtate las pestañas y abre bien esos dos ojos que tienes, aunque ya los tengas bien grandes, porque supongo que ahora que no voy a poder venir a incordiarte constantemente podrás escuchar a alguien más que a tu podrido cerebrito de aristócrata resignado, ¿me equivoco?-_reposando una mano sobre el pecho de Roderich, justamente donde se esconde su corazón, procedió diciendo_:-míralo, el pobre no deja de palpitar a mil por hora y tú no haces nada más que ignorarlo._

Roderich tuvo el impulso de apartar la mano prusiana de su torso con violencia, volviendo a escoltarse en la cotidiana falsedad y volviendo a sentir como su sangre se congelaba y empezaba a cristalizar, agrietándolo por dentro.

Gilbert, al percibir el caos emocional que estaba acosando al otro tras lo ocurrido, sólo atinó a soplar dulcemente contra su rostro, al igual que hiciera tiempo atrás.

_-Espero que sepas refrescarte tú solito durante todo este tiempo. Me voy ya Princesa, que va siendo hora de verle la cara a esa gran escoria comunista. Cuídate y cuida de West, ¿de acuerdo?_

Tras decir esto, Gilbert salió por la puerta del dormitorio con sus pies torcidos hacia afuera, con su uniforme militar y con toda la altanería que le caracterizaba; aunque estuviese muriendo por dentro. Roderich no supo hacer nada más que observarlo desde el silencio, sentado en el borde de la cama mientras lamentaba cómo esa odiosa fuerza le retenía nuevamente y le impedía hablarle, confesarle, tocarle y detenerle; porque no soportaría que se fuera de su lado.

* * *

_** Ala, se habrán quedado a gusto(?) Como de costumbre les sugiero que me regalen un pequeño review *^* es que son tan lindos y me dan tanto ánimo y fuerzas para continuar escribiendo~ además, les soborno diciendo que como no me hagan mi pequeño regalito abandono… vale vale, solo era una broma pesada. PERDÓN, NO ME ODIEN TT-TT Yo les amo a todos con o sin review, no lo olviden:) besitos y abrazos apretaditos, nos leemos kesesese~ **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Holaaaaa mis queridos y awesome prusausianos! Tras haberme tomado un buen descansito durante la pasada semana, he decidido continuar esta bella historia con todo mi amor y dedicación. Espero que les guste muchísimo, disfrútenlo al máximo*^***_

* * *

**Capítulo V: Luna Negra**

No. No lo podría soportar más. Más de dos años quedaban ya atrás desde que decidiese partir hacia Rusia por propia voluntad, aquella gélida y tormentosa madrugada de diciembre. Y dos años habían carcomido por dentro las entrañas de Roderich Edelstein sin piedad; habían logrado transfigurarlo por completo y lo habían dejado desolado en la cruda realidad, en este mundo que le había robado su capacidad de raciocinio y que le había otorgado una mente ajena a la suya, que le dominaba y que le ordenaba seguir queriendo respirar por alguna maldita razón. Porque aunque pareciera mentira, Austria se perdía cada noche en la soledad de aquella inmensa mansión que tiempo atrás consideraba su hogar, aquel hogar al que Satán hubiera llamado a la puerta sin previo aviso y le hubiera arrebatado su halo de vida; la luz que alumbraba su alma se había desvanecido hasta Dios sabe cuándo y el fuego ardiente que corría por sus venas y lo inundaba de calidez había dejado lugar a las cenizas en las que se había convertido su corazón. Precisamente por eso, su casa le había acabado por resultar el lugar más sucio y angustioso del planeta.

Pero no sólo su aflicción se estaba nutriendo de esa profunda soledad que le acosaba durante toda la noche y no le dejaba descansar. Tanto naciones como personas le brindaban constantemente un fingido afecto y apoyo mediante palabras vacías y sonrisas falsas; consiguiendo deprimirlo así más y más y arrojándolo al borde de la desesperación. No quería visitas ni llamadas telefónicas, tampoco quería pensar demasiado; lo único que deseaba era aliviar su dolor y sanar sus heridas.

Aun así, era bastante frecuente que, nada más salir el Sol, Ludwig y él se pusiesen en contacto y hablasen por teléfono durante escasos minutos, nada más que para escuchar lo que el alemán tuviese que comunicarle respecto a Gilbert y las circunstancias que estaba atravesando este junto al Estado Ruso. Llevaba una buena temporada sin noticias de él; pero era conocedor de las numerosas entrevistas entre los mandatarios de Alemania y Rusia, por lo que sospechaba de la prudencia y discreción del Beilschmidt. Al fin y al cabo, Ludwig siempre había tenido noticia de los sentimientos de su hermano mayor y de la forma en que Roderich los asimilaba, por lo que no quería preocuparlo más de lo debido. Sin embargo, era costumbre que ambos germanos preguntaran por la salud y el estado emocional del otro, puesto que los dos se sentían abatidos sin la presencia de Prusia cerca.

Roderich pudo comprobar como sus emociones eran muy similares a las de Ludwig; no obstante, el austríaco continuaba cegado por su propia ignorancia y se autoconvencía de que el alemán le profesaba un amor mucho más fuerte e intenso, amor fraternal; mientras que lo suyo no era nada más que simple… ¿aprecio?

Ni siquiera la música, quien había sido su mayor aliada y compañera desde siempre, podría rescatarlo de ese círculo vicioso de locura y sufrimiento en el que se había convertido su vida. Durante las largas madrugadas de insomnio, el aristócrata encontraba en su piano una vía de acceso a la huida de aquella pesadilla interminable. Todas las noches, se disponía a sentarse sobre su pequeño asiento de cuero mientras se deleitaba ante el toque de su piel con este, puesto que solía sentarse totalmente desnudo; purificándose por dentro y por fuera, haciéndose a sí mismo un ser más puro. A continuación cerraba sus ojos mientras todo el cúmulo de sensaciones y pensamientos que recorrían su mente una y otra vez durante el día partían desde su pecho, dejando pasar suaves descargas eléctricas a través de sus arterias y venas, erizando el vello de sus brazos; atravesando las yemas de sus finas falanges y susurrándole al silencio mil y una melodías cargadas de melancolía, pasión y profunda tristeza. Ni los más preciados nocturnos de Frédéric Chopin podrían llegar a ser comparados con aquellas composiciones: eran el vivo reflejo de las dos facetas de Roderich; eran pasión y dolor, frío y calor, hielo y fuego. Cuando se detenía y el eco del último acorde se desvanecía en el abismo; se quedaba unos minutos estático, grabando en su mente y en su alma cada una de las notas que había descubierto, puesto que la música nacía de él inesperadamente. Cada noche ansiaba crear la pieza perfecta, aquella que pudiese descifrarle lo oculto, lo latente, lo instintivo: el amor.

Seguidamente, antes de dejarse caer en su amplio lecho en busca de un poco de descanso, se disponía a dejar abierta la puerta del dormitorio y a salir al balcón para observar el paisaje que lo acogía y dejarse llevar por su indescriptible belleza; los jardines eran el único rincón de su vivienda que le aportaba serenidad y le permitía detener sus pensamientos por un solo momento, permitiéndole liberarse de sus pesadas cadenas y dejándole respirar la deliciosa esencia que emanaban los rosales. Esta, acogida entre los brazos del viento, llegaba hasta su rostro y su nariz, inundándole de bienestar. Sin embargo, algo divisó en la lejanía que rompió su momento de paz y le hizo cambiar la expresión de su rostro drásticamente.

Recién entrado el mes de mayo en la casa Edelstein, todas las plantas habían empezado a florecer, brindándole a los jardines una hermosa combinación de diversos y vivos colores. El jardín que daba al balcón del dormitorio austríaco estaba ornamentado exclusivamente por rosas blancas, o al menos hasta esa misma noche. Porque para su sorpresa, entre la brillante mancha de luz que alumbraba la Luna desde el firmamento y que resaltaba entre la oscuridad de la demás vegetación, habían nacido varias rosas de un penetrante rojo granate.

Fue entonces cuando esa imagen invadió su cabeza y se apoderó de su mente una vez más. Había oído en alguna que otra ocasión sobre las verdaderas intenciones de Iván Braginski y su enfermiza obsesión con el teutón. Y también era conocedor de ese fondo sádico que trataba de ocultar tras su sonrisa infantil. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba en frente del cuerpo entumecido de Prusia, el cual permanecía encadenado a una fría pared. Ambos estaban en una especie de sótano, lo que pudo suponer por la baja temperatura, el fuerte olor a humedad y la oscuridad que asolaba el espacio. Tan solo la luz de una lamparilla iluminaba tenuemente su cuerpo; permanecía sostenido por las gruesas y pesadas cadenas y separado del suelo gracias a estas, puesto que había perdido el conocimiento a causa de la terrible tortura que, como si de un siniestro ritual se tratase, el ruso le propinaba todos los días al atardecer. Ríos de sangre recorrían la nívea piel del albino, humedeciendo las heridas, magulladuras y quemaduras de este, aún frescas.

Y despertó. Allí seguía Roderich, en frente de todos esos rosales y en frente de esas extrañas rosas de color granate que habían entrado en su jardín y que le habían llevado a imaginar el peor de los Infiernos. Pudo sentir como sus músculos se contraían con suma violencia, como sus mejillas ardían y como las lágrimas amenazaban con escapar de sus orbes. Y de repente, estaba llorando. Tras muchísimo tiempo, estaba llorando sin saber por qué pero siendo consciente de que, de algún modo, su corazón lo estaba pidiendo a gritos y de que se estaba beneficiando a sí mismo. Estaba dejando llorar a su corazón, lo estaba escuchando gemir y gritar desgarradoramente como nunca lo había hecho, le gustaba lo que oía y eso le asustaba, pero por primera vez en su larga existencia estaba escuchando la verdad: ya nadie controlaba su mente porque ya no era mente, solo corazón. Y le gustaba ser controlado por este. Le gustaba ser este.

Cuando su garganta fue silenciada por la sequedad y el cansancio, secó sus lágrimas y se acostó mirando hacia los grandes ventanales del balcón, que había dejado abiertos al igual que la puerta, esperando el regreso de Gilbert Beilschmidt con el mismo arduo deseo y la misma fe en Dios que aquella noche de diciembre del año 1945.

* * *

_**Pues nada, hasta aquí. Como siempre espero haberles dejado bien satisfechos con mi trabajo y que me regalen un pequeñito y dulce review como motivación y suplemento alimenticio *^* Besitos, nos leemos en breve! Viva el PrusAus33**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola chic s, ya estoy de vuelta! Ahhhhhhhhh Dios mío, este capítulo ha sido insufrible! TT-TTT no os podéis imaginar lo mucho que me he tenido que quebrar la cabeza para hacer algo medio decente… tenía un cacao mental enorme, y no sabía cómo estructurar las ideas, qué debía poner y qué omitir… en fin, que lo he pasado un poco mal o-o Y después el contenido, madre mía! Me duele la patatita después de escribir este capi tan intenso, y eso que todavía queda lo peor nyaaaaaaaaa *^* cuanto dolor para mi querido OTP, si es que en el fondo soy una masoquista? (bueno, eso último lo dudo .-.) Pues nada, a leer se ha dicho ricuras33**_

* * *

**Capítulo VI: Novilunio**

En ocasiones, y aunque muchos de nosotros no puedan o quieran percatarse de ello, las creencias populares no son más que ruines mentiras piadosas que pretenden aliviar la fatídica realidad humana; pasando de boca en boca y llegando a oídos de todos sin previo aviso, otorgándonos falsas esperanzas que pueden terminar destruyéndonos por dentro.

Buen ejemplo de ello es ese estúpido credo de que el tiempo es una de las fuerzas más poderosas que existen: se suele decir que tras su paso; los más amargos recuerdos son borrados de nuestra cabeza por el olvido y que todas las heridas, por muy profundas que sean, acabarán siendo sanadas.

Según Ludwig Beilschmidt, el tiempo acostumbra a jugar con la humanidad a su propio antojo. O tal vez fuese él quien juega a detener el tiempo y a dominarlo. Porque sólo con este razonamiento se puede encontrar alguna justificación convincente al comportamiento que el resto de países estaba demostrando ante sus narices. ¿Cómo demonios podían dormir por las noches con la atrocidad que estaban cometiendo? ¿Cómo se puede herir a las personas de tal manera, cómo asimilarlo? Todo se estaba volviendo una maldita locura y nadie parecía darse cuenta.

Estaba moviendo cielo y tierra para encontrar apoyo en las grandes potencias e incluso en sus propios gobernantes, pero todos preferían mirar hacia otro lado y optar por el camino más fácil: las falsas excusas, la desesperanza y la derrota. Como último recurso, decidió plantarse en Washington D. C. para persuadir a Alfred J. Jones, la heroica personificación de los Estados Unidos de América… puta palabrería barata. Ahora, nadie y nada podría hacerle cambiar de opinión. En contra del mundo, viajaría hasta el hogar donde aquel vil sujeto que estaba matando lentamente tanto a su hermano como a él mismo ejercía sus sucias y despreciables acciones. Se enfrentaría cara a cara con aquel monstruo y se llevaría consigo a la persona que más quería en este mundo, despertando de su pesadilla de una vez por todas.

Alemania tenía más que claro que debía llevar a cabo sus planes con suma sutileza y disimulo, puesto que estaba desobedeciendo las órdenes de sus superiores y las recomendaciones de sus iguales. Aun así, era más que consciente de que siempre podría contar con la comprensión y la compañía de alguien, y ese alguien respondía al nombre de Roderich Edelstein.

Era 29 de noviembre de 1947. Podría afirmarse que en la madrugada precedente, el Estado alemán no había descansado algo más que tres cuartos de hora. Su mente se había estado debatiendo entre pensamiento y pensamiento, entre idea e idea, pretendiendo hallar el plan perfecto, los pasos acertados, las palabras adecuadas… y lo cierto es que estaba abierto a un amplio abanico de posibilidades. Por mucho que no quisiera admitirlo era pesimista, y en situaciones de tal calibre, le resultaba un verdadero quebradero de cabeza visualizar tales circunstancias con una pizca de positividad. ¿Realmente funcionaría? Debía funcionar, era su última alternativa antes de desvanecerse en el delirio absoluto; porque él mismo había caído en la cuenta de que estaba comenzando a ver la vida de un modo bastante irracional: de acuerdo con su perspectiva, en el mundo sólo importaban él y Gilbert

Beilschmidt; y por consiguiente, todo quien se interpusiese entre ambos e impidiese su felicidad era poco más que escoria. Es lo que tiene haber sido el "Imperio de la Gran Alemania": después de tanta sumisión y tanto padecimiento por culpa de terceros; no viene mal ser algo egoísta y hacer caso omiso de los consejos que te ofrecen los demás.

A las ocho de la mañana, Austria recibió una inesperada visita en su imponente mansión vienesa. Acudiendo a la entrada con gran desidia e inconformismo, grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió quien se ocultaba tras la puerta.

_-¿L-Ludwig? ¿Qué acontece?-_cuestionó el aristócrata, quien había intercambiado unas incómodas palabras con el más alto semanas atrás. Con ellas, le había ordenado de un modo nada juicioso que dejase de ponerse en contacto con él diariamente, ya que lo único que lograba con sus largas conversaciones por teléfono es angustiarle de sobremanera y hacerle sufrir más y más. Ludwig acostumbraba a no hacer otra cosa que especular acerca del sinfín de calamidades que debía de estar pasando el prusiano en esos mismos momentos junto a Iván Braginski, sin ningún dato objetivo de por medio. Y mientras tanto, Roderich se limitaba a escucharle en silencio, mientras el más infame pavor se hacía con todo su ser, impidiéndole reaccionar coherentemente. Por ello y por el gran dilema que llevaba aquejando su corazón desde siempre respecto a los sentimientos que le profesaba al albino, decidió que lo más inteligente era acabar con esos insoportables monólogos que se marcaba el pequeño de los Beilschmidt cada vez que levantaba el auricular. Y como es lógico, el rubio no reaccionó demasiado bien.

_-Vamos a dentro, no tenemos mucho tiempo.-_contestó rápidamente el alemán con palpable preocupación en su voz, tomándolo del brazo y empujándolo hacia la sala de estar. Una vez allí, Ludwig comenzó su extenso monólogo de pie y con la mirada clavada en las bellas y enormes amatistas de su acompañante, quien se había sentado en el sofá de piel. _–Verás, tras contactar con los grandes dirigentes mundiales y con sus propios Estados, he llegado a la conclusión de que sólo existe una forma de que mi hermano regrese con nosotros. En cuanto salga de tu casa, emprenderé un largo viaje hasta Moscú, hasta donde está mi hermano. Sé que es arriesgado pero nada me importa más que tenerlo junto a mí, ¿entiendes? Me gustaría que vinieses conmigo, que abrieses los ojos y que por primera vez en tu vida le hicieses feliz. Sé que tú también lo necesitas, vamos Roderich. Coge el mejor abrigo que tengas y vamos, no podemos hacerle esperar más. Cada minuto que pasa, él está siendo somet-_

_-No.-_respondió Roderich en un tono casi inaudible. A continuación, ocultó su mirada dirigiéndola hacia el suelo y desviándola de su interlocutor.

Acto seguido y como respuesta ante tan frías palabras, Ludwig atinó a agacharse hasta la altura del otro y a sujetarlo por los hombros con agresividad, a lo que el austríaco respondió levantando la cabeza bruscamente.

_-¿¡De qué demonios estás hablando!? ¿¡Por qué!?-_Ludwig había entrado fuera de control. No podía creerse la contestación que había recibido por parte de Roderich, realmente era inaudita.

_-Yo…-_no sabía qué decir. Se había quedado en blanco: por alguna extraña razón, sus labios estaban articulando palabras sin ni siquiera desearlo; no podía pensar con claridad. Su mente se hallaba obtusa y estaba empezando a marearse.-_No puedo._

_-No puedes… ¿hacerle feliz? ¿Acaso te has detenido un solo minuto a pensar en cómo se sentiría al verte junto a mí, al ver como ambos hemos ido a sacarle de toda esta mierda? ¿Sabes lo que significaría para él ver cómo al fin has admitido que lo amas?-_dijo Ludwig empleando un tono de voz bastante más suave, intentando calmarse a sí mismo y regulando su agitada respiración.

Esta última frase había encendido una chispa en el interior de Roderich. Hasta ese momento, jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza que alguien, excluyendo al propio Gilbert, tuviese esa concepción de sus sentimientos. Estaba harto, ¿quiénes eran ellos para juzgarle? Nadie tenía por qué analizarle de ese modo, le parecía una falta de respeto. Sólo él decidía a quien amaba y a quien no. Por eso mismo, la simple idea de que alguien más pudiese llegar a apoyar la opinión del prusiano y desafiar su moral y sus principios, los mismos principios que tantas veces habían resultado sellados por su corazón, le estaba haciendo entrar en cólera. Eso había sido demasiado: bastante tenía ya con su eterno debate interior como para que ahora llegase Ludwig con tanta seguridad, afirmando algo tan sumamente complejo y delicado para él como es estar enamorado de Prusia. Sentía como le palpitaban las sienes y como le ardían las mejillas, el atrevimiento del rubio le había erradicado unas ganas incontrolables de gritarle y de agredirle, de liberarse de todos esos pensamientos inconexos y esas contradicciones constantes que le llevaban atormentando desde el mismo día que comenzó a interesarse por el albino sin ser del todo consciente, y que se había intensificado tras la despedida del caballero teutón.

_-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no sabes nada sobre mí, suéltame inmediatamente desgraciado! ¡Suéltame!-_Roderich comenzó a forcejear violentamente con Ludwig, intentando escapar de su agarre. No obstante, lo único que logró fue avivar el enfado del alemán, quien juntó su frente con la del aristócrata mientras abandonaba sus hombros para grabar sus dedos en las tiernas muñecas del austríaco.

_-¡Tú eres el desgraciado, ¿y sabes por qué? Porque todavía no has sido capaz de darte cuenta de que amas a mi hermano, y eres un hijo de puta por haberle despreciado hasta el último día que quiso estar a tu lado, que te buscó; no pudiste decirle que lo amabas. Se fue con ese dolor, le hiciste muchísimo daño, tanto daño… ¿y ahora qué? Vas a venir conmigo porque se lo vas a decir, por primera vez en tu vida te vas a humillar delante de él como tantas veces lo ha hecho él delante de ti y ni te has percatado, le vas a decir que lo amas con todo tu alma al igual que él te ama a tí... Venga, dime que lo amas Roderich Edelstein, dime que amas a mi hermano! ¡Díselo a él! ¡Dilo de una puta vez!_

_-¡Yo no amo a tu hermano! ¡No lo amo, te lo digo a ti y se lo diré a él! ¡No!_

Y lo soltó. Aunque fuese difícil y desgarrador, había terminado por autoconvencerse: Austria jamás reconocería su amor por Prusia y, para la desgracia de ambos, nadie podría hacerle entrar en razón por más que lo pretendiese. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Si su hermano no lo había conseguido, no lo iba a conseguir él. No tendría otro remedio que partir solo, con nada más que la esperanza en volver a ver a su hermano sano y salvo y traerlo consigo a Berlín, su tan preciado hogar.

_-Me marcho, creo que he malgastado demasiado tiempo hablando contigo. Solamente te ruego que cuando lo vuelvas a ver, no te dignes a mirarlo a la cara. Solo eso._

Cuando un desmesurado portazo inundó la amplia sala en la que se encontraba totalmente atónito gracias a las últimas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio, pudo percatarse del grave error que había acabado de cometer. Y para su desgracia, ya no había vuelta atrás. Tan solo el sufrimiento podía escucharlo en esos mismos momentos, mientras se maldecía una vez más por haber silenciado a su verdadero yo, ese yo tan desconocido pero que tiene el poder de trasmitirle bienestar y hacerle sentir hermosas sensaciones; que le hace estremecerse cada vez que oye su áspera voz y que le hace ruborizarse cada vez que lo tiene cerca. Ese yo que le invita a desearlo, a adorarlo, a necesitarlo, a anhelarlo como si constituyese un elemento indispensable en su vida. Y de hecho sabía que lo era, aunque su orgullo se lo quisiese negar una y otra vez. Había vuelto a caer en las garras de la hipocresía, de la altanería y de la ignorancia. Había vuelto a equivocarse, y ahora no podría perdonárselo.

Quería abrir la puerta, correr como nunca antes lo había hecho hasta adelantar a Ludwig, para que nadie más pudiese intervenir entre él y Gilbert; desmembrar a Rusia por todo el daño que le estaba haciendo tanto a uno como a otro, abrazarlo contra su pecho y confesarle todo lo que queda escondido tras su característica personalidad fría y calculadora. Quería darle su amor, pero ya no podría hacerlo. Solo le quedaba esperar porque, por mucho que su hermano menor quisiese posicionarse en contra de él, sabía perfectamente y con toda seguridad que sería la primera persona a la que visitase tras salir de aquel infierno. Porque él siempre lo había perdonado, y lo volvería perdonar. Porque en cuanto se abalanzase sobre él y devorase su boca, demostrándole con ello toda su aflicción y su arrepentimiento, sabría perdonarle.

Pese al pequeño instante de lucidez que estaba teniendo, en lo más profundo de su consciencia todavía perduraba ese incomprensible orgullo que le estaba impidiendo poner en práctica las ideas que estaban cruzando ávidamente por su cabeza y, que de algún modo, le convertía en el individuo deplorable que era; porque realmente Roderich Edelstein se sentía miserable cada vez que tenía noticia de cómo las lágrimas que secretaban sus entrañas eran incapaces de emanar de sus orbes, porque a pesar de la dura realidad, Roderich sabía que tenía que desenmascararse y abandonar su clásica faceta de aristócrata insensible y siempre disciplinado. Y es que por mucho que intentase eludirla y aferrarse a lo que le estaba deparando el futuro junto a Prusia, siempre acababa por escuchar esa lengua viperina que le repetía una y otra vez que todo era imposible y que nunca llegaría a corresponder al albino.

* * *

_**Vale vale, no me odien por mi vena sadomaso… si es que el drama es el mejor modo de anticipar el romance *^* ustedes tranquilos, que lo único que tienen que hacer es amar el PrusAus y escribirme un hermoso review para darme fuerzas e inspiración! Pues nada, espero no hacer decepcionado a nadie. Un besito y muchísimas gracias por su atención, que tengan un bonito día ^^**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Mátenme. No, hablo muy en serio: mátenme! Esto debería de estar subido desde la semana pasada, así que le pido mil disculpas por la tardanza! Corran y lean, no pierdan ni un solo minuto más3 Allí abajo volveremos a leernos, disfruten ^^**

* * *

**Capítulo VII: Luna Nueva Visible**

Y allí estaba. Tras marcharse con mal sabor de boca de la mansión vienesa y emprender un largo y tortuoso vuelo hasta la capital rusa, en contra del mundo y de su propio beneficio, había logrado pisar tierra firme y no morir en el intento; puesto que su mente no había cesado ni un solo instante de vacilar entre un sinfín de dudas y malos presagios, conduciéndolo hacia la angustia y la desesperación más absolutas.

En primer lugar estaba el comportamiento del austríaco: ¿cómo era posible que una persona en su sano juicio pudiese llegar a ser tan sumamente torpe? Jamás en sus 76 años de existencia hubiera imaginado que llegaría a tratar a Roderich de un modo tan violento, ya que a pesar de la desfachatez y la cobardía que le había mostrado el aristócrata, por alguna razón era la persona a la que siempre había amado su hermano mayor y que, dejando a un lado la falsedad, correspondía a los sentimientos del prusiano. Todavía recuerda vagamente aquellas tardes interminables en las que no tenía más remedio que observar cada uno de los gestos y las palabras que se profesaban el uno al otro, mientras su pequeño cuerpo permanecía recogido en los brazos del albino. Por aquel entonces y como evidencia a su edad, ardía en celos al ver como su querido hermano se interesaba por alguien más que por él; sólo cuando no podía soportarlo más y cogía una rabieta descomunal, su hermano apartaba la vista de aquel tipo remilgado y engreído y comenzaba a besarlo y a acariciarlo con ternura, como a él le gustaba que hiciese. Y es que por mucha educación y mucha compostura que le hubieran inculcado, al fin y al cabo era un niño pequeño. Vaya, ahora echaba de menos aquellas tardes interminables: todo era más fácil.

En segundo lugar estaban el mundo y él mismo. Después de las innumerables ocasiones en las que había tenido la oportunidad de entrevistarse con los principales líderes políticos y sus respectivos Estados, era más que consciente de que podía meterse en graves problemas como consecuencia de sus actos; pero ya había sufrido bastante como para permitir que nadie más pudiese asustarle y hacerle olvidar su arduo deseo de volver a ver a su hermano y liberarlo de aquella locura en la que se encontraba envuelto.

Y por último estaban Iván Braginski y Gilbert Beilschmidt. Una cosa es que tuviese una estatura considerable y un físico imponente, además de su personalidad fría y serena; y otra es que precisamente por eso tuviese prohibido sentir cierto temor ante la imagen del ruso; no sólo porque el "Rey del Comunismo", como era conocido por medio globo, fuese un auténtico monstruo tanto física como psíquicamente, sino porque desconocía el estado en el que iba a encontrar a su hermano Prusia. Gracias a éste y a sus exquisitas enseñanzas, había crecido en una ferviente creencia religiosa que le había ayudado a superar cualquier obstáculo que se hubiese cruzado en su vida y hubiese pretendido hacerle daño. Por eso quería confiarse en la misericordia de Dios y refugiarse en la idea de que Gilbert le estaría esperando sano y salvo; y con "sano" se refiere a "vivo", porque después de todas las torturas de las que había oído hablar… prefería no recrearse demasiado en ello.

Lo único importante para Ludwig en esos mismos momentos era el hecho de encontrarse frente al lugar donde cumpliría su ansiada voluntad de una vez por todas y tras muchísimo tiempo de espera. No esperaría ni un solo minuto más, por lo que se dispuso a aporrear la puerta de aquella vivienda tétrica y de aspecto descuidado que se ocultaba tras la densa manta de nieve y viento que había creado la tempestad moscovita.

Al comprobar como nadie atendía a su demanda, repitió la misma acción una vez más, está vez con mayor insistencia y cierta agresividad en sus golpes. El intenso frío le estaba dejando totalmente entumecido, y la nieve impedía una buena visibilidad, lo que aumentaba su nerviosismo más y más. Después de diez minutos, pudo escuchar cómo Rusia soltaba su tan característica risita infantil tras la puerta, a la que continuó diciendo:

_-¿Da?¿Alguien quiere vodka y galletitas?_

Y Ludwig sintió como una descarga eléctrica nacía en su estómago y ascendía rápidamente hasta sus sienes, borrando consigo el escaso aguante que le quedaba. De repente, había pasado de estar congelándose a tener las manos y las mejillas encendidas: le sobrepasaba su forma de hablar, era asquerosamente cínica.

_-Soy Alemania._

Tras estas concisas palabras, la puerta comenzó a abrirse con una lentitud tortuosa; y más tortuosa todavía al ser plenamente consciente de que el ruso lo estaba haciendo a propósito para avivar la ira del germano. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, una figura gigantesca se hallaba frente a él; Iván Braginski conservaba el mismo aura cargado de tenebrismo y malicia que la última vez que coincidió con él en una conferencia mundial. No obstante, Ludwig se percató de que su rostro rebelaba un semblante diferente: junto a sus típicos rasgos infantiles y su mirada sádica, se dejaba entrever miedo, pavor; algo que Ludwig no puedo evitar interpretar del peor modo posible.

_-¿Vienes a jugar con tu hermanito, da? Acompáñame…_

Tras pasar dubitativo hasta la entrada, decidió que lo más prudente sería caminar en silencio tras Iván. El pasillo estaba escasamente iluminado por un par de candelabros a ambos lados de las paredes y era muy largo; perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Al llegar al final, el gigante eslavo se colocó tras Ludwig y le tapo los ojos con sus grandes manos.

_-Vamos a bajar unas escaleras, yo te guiaré, da? Allí abajo te espera una grata sorpresa… seguro que te gustará tanto como a mí._

Conforme iban pasando sobre uno y otro peldaño, el alemán pudo notar un brusco descenso de la temperatura y un aire cargado y espeso, con un fuerte hedor. Lo cierto es que, a pesar de todas las vivencias que conservaba selladas en su memoria y en su alma, nunca antes había experimentado aquella sensación que estaba acribillando sus pulmones y que le estaba impidiendo regular su respiración. Olía a humedad, olía a sudor, olía a orina y también a heces, y olía a sangre; todos estos olores se fundían en uno solo y penetraban en sus fosas nasales sin piedad, le estaban provocando unas ganas incontenibles de devolver y pensaba que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. Pero lo peor para Ludwig no era el hedor en sí mismo, sino todo lo que quedaba escondido tras él. ¿Qué clase de calamidades y perversiones habría tenido que soportar Gilbert junto a aquel individuo? ¿En qué estado lo encontraría?

Y fue entonces cuando se percató de que las manos del ruso se hallaban embardunadas por una sustancia espesa y caliente, que había empezado a deslizarse por sus parpados y sus mejillas al contacto con la piel de este, supo de dónde provenía ese olor a sangre tan acentuado. Hizo el amago de hablarle, pero las palabras quedaron enterradas en su garganta cuando sus ojos fueron liberados sin previo aviso y le permitieron contemplar a quien quedó ante él.

_-Sorpresa…_-Y volvió a reír, de la misma forma infantil y con la misma expresión que le había estado acompañando desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron en la entrada a su hogar.

Frente a ambos Estados permanecía el cuerpo yacente de un individuo inerte, deshumanizado. Su piel ya no era pulcra y nívea; estaba abierta en un sinfín de heridas y descubría sus entrañas, lo más profundo de su ser. Muchos de sus huesos estaban dislocados y habían desgarrado la carne, luciéndose puntiagudos entre las rosas y los lirios que habían sido sembrados sobre la tierra blanca. Ya no portaba su clásico uniforme militar, sino que sus músculos habían pasado a ser oprimidos por gruesos eslabones oxidados que se adentraban en su interior; volviéndolo sucio, condenado y manteniéndolo incorporado sobre el suelo, como si de un títere se tratara. Igualmente, su rostro se había perdido en la aflicción y ya no conservaba su hermosa masculinidad, puesto que estaba desfigurado a causa de la depravación más repugnante. Sus orbes ya no reflejaban fuego y luz; ahora no eran nada más que dos esferas blanquecinas, vacías e hinchadas. Y su alma había viajado muy lejos de aquel antro morboso donde había derrochado su último hálito de vida. Allí estaba Gilbert Beilschmidt, el antiguo Reino de Prusia, muerto ante su hermano y su verdugo.

Para Roderich Edelstein, el hecho de que hubiese pasado algo más de una semana y no hubiese obtenido noticia alguna acerca de Gilbert y de su hermano menor no hacía otra cosa sino aumentar la carga que recaía sobre los hombros del austríaco.

Su primera alternativa fue contactar con Ludwig; pero después de los acontecimientos, le resultaba demasiado imprudente ir en busca del rubio tras las últimas palabras que le dedicó este la última vez que se vieron. Tampoco se atrevía a imaginar cómo se encontraría anímicamente después de alcanzar su objetivo. Dios sabrá que es lo que habrá pasado en el hogar ruso…

En realidad sería muchísimo más cómodo y menos comprometedor salir a la calle y escuchar a cualquier corrillo de caseras mientras se evadían de su cotidianos quehaceres, pero la gente tiende a confundir términos y a subjetivizar las cosas a su vivo antojo. Y sinceramente, Roderich no se encontraba con fuerzas para enfrentarse a gestos hirientes o expresiones inapropiadas: allí afuera reinaba la vulgaridad.

Por otro lado, era probable que los medios de comunicación estuviesen explotando la noticia como sólo ellos sabían hacer: algo tan morboso como el paradero del germano debía interesar a cualquiera, y aún más tratándose de una sociedad perdida y abrumada como es la de la posguerra. Hacía semanas que no interactuaba con el mundo exterior; rechazaba cualquier visita o llamada telefónica que no proviniese de un mandatario político o de Ludwig, le resultaba una pérdida de tiempo encender el televisor o la radio puesto que estaba demasiado ocupado intentando descifrar qué demonios le estaba ocurriendo y si realmente ese "yo" que hablaba cuando no debía hacerlo era una especie de tumor canceroso que había nacido en su interior y se estaba alimentando de su cobardía, convirtiéndolo en el ser degenerado que era.

A las una de la madrugada, el austriaco quedaba colgado de una cajetilla de cigarros, lo que le hacía afianzar la idea de que estaba siendo alguien que antes desconocía. Él siempre había repudiado el tabaco, y sin embargo ahora era la única vía de escape que tenía ante el calvario que estaba padeciendo.

Recostado en el sofá de piel, en la sala de estar, recordaba una y mil veces todas y cada una de las vivencias que había compartido con el caballero teutón en aquel lugar; mientras se deleitaba con el humo que afloraba de sus labios, la forma en la que este ascendía lento y liviano hasta desvanecerse en el aire, y la forma en la que su fuerte olor le impregnaba deliciosamente y le traía al albino hasta él.

Repentinamente, Roderich se vio obligado a salir de su ensoñación y tomar el auricular del teléfono con gran desgana y cierta molestia. Este, al situarse cercano al sofá donde permanecía recostado, no tuvo otra cosa que hacer sino estirar el brazo hasta donde se encontraba su demanda.

_-¿Sí? ¿Dígame?_

_-Roderich, soy Antonio. Verás, sé de sobra que no soy el más adecuado para informarte de esto, sabrás que Ludwig nos lo tiene terminalmente prohibido… pero aún así creo que debes saberlo. Mañana… mañana será el entierro de Gilbert.-_y se detuvo. Antonio Fernández Carriedo, personificación del Reino de España, era conocido mundialmente por esa peculiar personalidad que le hacía ver la vida de un modo bastante "pasional". Y con "pasional" nos referimos a qué él podría ser todo lo extrovertido, jovial, positivo e ingenuo que quisiera, pero sólo él sabía lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal, y jamás permitiría dejarse doblegar por nadie en este sentido. Por eso, si para él lo correcto era hacer caso omiso a las palabras del alemán y llamar a su amigo Roderich para darle la fatídica noticia, lo hacía y se pasaba por los cojones a todos y a todo. Ese era España, directo e indomable.-_era una barbaridad que nadie te lo comentase. A ver, como sigo… Ludwig se encuentra hospitalizado y bajo tratamiento psiquiátrico; a la pobre criatura se le ha ido la cabeza después de ver a su hermano… estaba… estaba destripado y medio descuartizado. Y bueno… ¿Roderich? ¿Roderich, estás bien?_

_-Antonio… dime donde está. Sólo quiero que me digas donde está.-_A penas inaudible, su corazón logró articular unas breves palabras que salieron de su inconsciente; puesto que en esos mismos momentos, Roderich tenía la mente en blanco. No sentía dolor o aflicción, ira o impotencia, sólo podía escuchar la voz del español, sin terminar de asimilar todo lo que estaba acechando su mente.

_-En la Catedral de Berlín._

Y sin más preámbulos, colgó; sin ningún tipo de despedida o de agradecimiento de por medio. Eras las dos de la madrugada, estaba en Viena y allí fuera hacía un frío criminal; su aspecto era denigrante y ni siquiera estaba vestido. Pero, ¿tenía que darle importancia a algo tan sumamente trivial? No. Ahora no.

Tras cinco interminables horas de camino en su limusina, se encontraba a las puertas del imponente edificio religioso. Roderich había comenzado a recuperar lentamente su capacidad de reacción y de raciocinio, y ante la dura situación a la que se estaba enfrentando, se estaba preguntando en qué se había convertido su existencia. Se sentía abatido y despreciable; por más que lo había intentado, no había conseguido derramar ni una sola lágrima aunque su interior se lo estuviese pidiendo a gritos. Una vez más, su cabeza volvió a suplicarle que asimilara lo que realmente sentía y que hiciera algo por descubrirse a sí mismo; pero optaba por seguir huyendo de su destino y refugiándose en la más pura hipocresía e insensibilidad.

A su debate interno se sumaba el hecho de que las puertas estuviesen abiertas a tales horas. Eran las siete de la mañana y tenía acceso libre al interior, puesto que ni siquiera había guardias que pudiese detenerle o llamarle la atención. Cautivado por el intenso juego de luces doradas que se dejaban entrever desde la entrada, se dispuso a avanzar hacia el corazón del templo.

Y allí estaba. Atinó a divisar un ataúd desde la distancia; a su alrededor, ricas y elaboradas decoraciones escultóricas talladas en mármol blanco y madera se dejaban embellecer por la inmensa cantidad de luces que desprendían las velas prendidas y que se reflejaba en el baño de oro que decoraba la mayor parte del lugar.

El delicado olor a incienso acompañaba la estampa, impulsándole a caminar irracionalmente hacia el altar mayor. Roderich mantenía la mente en blanco; ya no porque quisiera evitar cualquier reflexión o sentimiento, sino porque simplemente no podía. Poco a poco, una serie de recuerdos con Gilbert fueron acompañando cada paso que daba: el día que se conocieron cuando no eran nada más que dos infantes a cargo del abuelo Germania, el primer conflicto armado, la primera vez que el albino se le acercó más de lo recomendable y el cosquilleo que afloró en su estómago… su soberbia, su cuerpo, su mirada, su sonrisa, su voz… y sus palabras.

_-"Espero que sepas refrescarte tú solito durante todo este tiempo."_

No. Gilbert Beilschmidt se había marchado para siempre de su lado y nadie más podría soplarle dulcemente las mejillas como él acostumbraba a hacer. Ya no estaba allí, únicamente le había dejado un bello cadáver que permanecía dormido plácidamente en el costoso ataúd. Este permanecía separado del austríaco por una gruesa y pesada lámina de cristal; y desde fuera, Roderich mantenía la vista fija en el níveo rostro mientras su mente revivía esta última frase. Portaba su elegante uniforme imperial, aquel que solía reservar para los momentos más señalados cuando aún constituía una potencia hegemónica en Europa; no obstante, este dejaba adivinar la extremada delgadez que había asolado al prusiano durante sus últimos momentos de vida.

Con suma lentitud se arrodilló ante el caballero teutón, y cuando se percató de donde se encontraba y de quién yacía junto a él, tal fue su aflicción que pudo sentir como la sangre abandonaba su recorrido y se agolpaba en sus ventrículos, dejando todas sus venas y arterias como si fuesen a reventar en cualquier momento a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Como consecuencia de este hecho, su pecho subía y bajaba violentamente en busca de aire, pero no lograba otra cosa sino incrementar su estado de ansiedad. Sus tímpanos acogía su ritmo cardíaco, el cual era desmesuradamente rápido e intenso, haciendo palpitar sus sienes. Su sudor era frío y le estaba quemando la piel, no podía dejar de estremecerse ante todo lo que estaba experimentando; de repente, fueron sus manos la que comenzaron actuar por sí solas y a batirse en un arduo duelo con la barrera que suponía aquel cristal para ambos. Así, Roderich vertió todo su peso y toda la fuerza de la que disponía en levantar aquel espejo que estaba reflejando su alma, su razón de vivir; se estaba desgarrando las yemas de los dedos y sentía como la sangre fluía dolorosamente por sus dedos tras romperse las uñas, pero seguía luchando contra aquella barrera con el mismo ímpetu, hasta que lo hizo estallar en mil pedazos contra el suelo y le dejó expuesto el cadáver de Gilbert.

Acogió el cuerpo inerte del prusiano entre sus brazos y lo estrechó contra su pecho, reposando su frente contra la del albino. A pesar de haber sido operado tras su muerte con el objetivo de reconstruir su físico casi por completo, aún conservaba la aspereza de su piel y esa inconfundible fragancia. Unas veces a sudor y otras muchas al más embriagador de los perfumes, a cerveza y a tabaco; siempre le había resultado tan alentadoramente deliciosa, y la había estado echando tantísimo en falta durante todo ese tiempo… su garganta estaba siendo desgarrada en los más angustiosos de los gritos que jamás había podido imaginar el austríaco emanando desde lo más profundo de su ser, pero ya nada podría detener aquello que le estaba sacrificando por dentro. Gritaba, gemía y le nombraba una y otra vez; preguntándole por qué, por qué, por qué… por qué no había tenido la valentía de reconocer que lo amaba mucho antes y por qué ahora ya no había vuelta atrás, por qué Dios le estaba castigando de aquel modo y por qué no se lo llevaba con él inmediatamente. Le gustaba la forma en la que sus lamentos se hacían sonar por todo el espacio y retumbaban en sus oídos, cómo su garganta estaba siendo torturaba y se sentía arder, sólo quería sentir el máximo sufrimiento que pudiera ser soportado por un hombre hasta que volviese a rencontrarse con Gilbert en el más allá, donde quisiera que estuviese. Porque merecía sufrir y aún más morir del peor modo posible, porque su existencia en este mundo había pasado a carecer de sentido alguno.

_-Prusia, Prusia, Prusia, por qué…Dios mío, por qué me haces esto, por qué… Llévame a mí, llévame con él…_

Conforme iban pasando las horas, los gritos dejaron paso a los susurros; Roderich besaba y acariciaba cada rincón de su piel: su frente, sus párpados, su nariz, sus mejillas, sus labios, su cuello y sus manos, a la vez que le hablaba al oído y le confesaba su amor. Tanto su boca como sus dedos lo rozaban débilmente, como si no quisiera despertarlo de su eterno letargo.

Si de él dependiese, abandonaría este mundo allí mismo y en esas mismas circunstancias, ya que bajo ningún concepto volvería a separarse de él nuevamente. Cuando ya estaba siendo vencido por el sueño, atinó a besar los labios prusianos por última vez; y a continuación, pronunció con voz baja y melosa:

_-Te amaré hasta la infinidad._

* * *

**Vale, sé lo que están pensando ahora mismo, pero se equivocan. ESTO NO ES EL FINAL. ¿Por quién me han tomado, por una psicópata sádica o algo por el estilo? Que conste que yo no soy Rusia, señores! ò-ó Es más, jamás en mi vida le haría algo tan horrible a mi querido OTP hetaliano33 con los hermosos que son y lo felices que se merecen ser nyaaa Por si no lo saben, detrás de esta faceta de escritora dramática existe un lado muy pero que muy pervertido… sólo les diré dos cositas más: se aproxima el último capítulo, y va a ser muy pero que muy distinto a lo que queda plasmado en el resto de la historia. Les dejo quebrándose la cabeza, hasta la próxima! Un abrazo apretadito y gracias por todo el cariño y los reviews? Viva el PrusAus.**


End file.
